waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Fox and the Hound
The Fox and the Hound is a 1981 American animated buddy drama film produced by Walt Disney Productions and loosely based on the novel of the same name by Daniel P. Mannix. The 24th film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film tells the story of two unlikely friends, a red fox named Tod and a hound dog named Copper, who struggle to preserve their friendship despite their emerging instincts and the surrounding social pressures demanding them to be adversaries. Directed by Ted Herman, Richard Rich and Art Stevens, the film features the voices of Kurt Russell, Mickey Rooney, Jack Albertson, Pearl Bailey, Pat Buttram, Sandy Duncan, Richard Bakalyan, Paul Winchell, Jeanette Nolan, John Fiedler, John McIntire, Keith Coogan and Corey Feldman. The Fox and the Hound was releases to theatres on July 10, 1981 to financial success. At the time of release it was the most expensive animated film produced to date, costing 12 million dollars. It was re-released to theatres on March 25, 1988. A direct-to-video midquel, The Fox and the Hound 2, was released to DVD on December 12, 2006. Plot After a young red fox is orphaned, Big Mama the owl, Boomer the woodpecker and Dinky the finch arrange for him to be adopted by a kindly farmer named Widow Tweed. Tweed names him Tod, since he reminds her of a toddler. Meanwhile, her neighbour, a hunter named Amos Slade, brings home a young hound puppy named Copper and introduces him to his hunting dog Chief. Tod and Copper becomes playmates and vow to remain friends forever. Slade becomes frustrated with Coper for frequently wandering off to play and puts him on a leash. While playing with Copper at his home, Tod awakens Chief. Slade and Chief chase him until they are confronted by Tweed. After a violent argument, Slade threatens to kill Tod if he trespasses on his farm again. Hunting season comes and Slade takes his dogs into the wilderness for the interim. Meanwhile, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer attempt to explain to Tod that his friendship with Copper can no longer continue, as they are natural enemies, but Tod naively refuses to believe them, hoping that he and Copper will remain friends forever. As months pass, Tod and Copper both reach adulthood. Copper has become an experienced hunting dog, while Tod has grown up into a strong handsome fox. On the night of Copper's return, Tod sneaks over to visit him. Copper explains that while he still values Tod as a friend, he is now a hunting dog and things are different. Their conversation awakens Chief, who alerts Slade. In the ensuing chase Copper catches Tod. Copper lets the fox go and diverts Chief and Slate. Tod tries escaping on a railroad track, but is caught and pursued by Chief as a train, but Chief is struck by the train and falls into a river below, breaking his leg. Angered by this, Copper and Slade blame Tod for the accident and vow vengeance. Tweed, realizing that Tod is no longer safe with her, takes him on a drive and leaves him at a game preserve. Tod's first night alone in the woods proves disastrous, inadvertently entering an irritable badger's den. Thankfully, a friendly porcupine offers Tod shelter. That same night, Slade and Copper plan revenge on Tod. The next morning, Big Mama find Tod and introduces him to a female fox named Vixey. Wanting to impress her, Tod tries to catch a fish, but fails due to not having survival skills. Vixey and the other animals laugh at him, but Big Mama requests that Tod be himself. The two foxes reconcile and Vixey helps Tod adapt to life in the forest. Meanwhile, Slade and Copper trespass into the preserve in order to hunt Tod. As Tod manages to escape Slade's leghold traps, Copper and Slade pursue both foxes. They hide in their burrow while Slade tries trapping them by setting fire to the other end of the burrow. The foxes narrowly escape without getting burned as Slade and Copper chase them up the top of a hill until they reach a waterfall. There, Slade and Copper close in for the kill, but a large bear suddenly emerges from the bushes and attacks Slade. Slade falls and steps into one of his own traps, dropping his gun slightly out of reach. Copper tries fighting the bear but is no match for it. Not willing to let his old friend die, Tod intervenes and fights off the bear until they both fall down the waterfall. With the bear gone, a bewildered Copper approaches Tod as he lies exhausted near the bank of a waterfall-created lake. When Slade appears, Copper positions himself in front of Tod to prevent Slade from shooting him, refusing to move away. Slade lowers his gun and leaves with Copper. The two former friends share one last smile before parting. At home, Tweed nurses Slade back to health while the dogs rest. Copper, before resting, smiles as he remembers the day when he first met Tod. On a hill, Vixey joins Tod as he looks down on the homes of Slade and Tweed. Cast * Mickey Rooney as Tod * Keith Mitchell as young Tod * Kurt Russell as Copper * Corey Feldman as young Copper * Pearl Bailey as Big Mama * Jack Albertson as Amos Slade * Jeanette Nolan as Widow Tweed * Pat Buttram as Chief * Sandy Duncan as Vixey * John Fiedler as the Porcupine * John McIntyre as the Badger * Dick Bakalyan as Dinky * Paul Winchell as Boomer Songs * Best of Friends (performed by Pearl Bailey) * Lack of Education (performed by Pearl Bailey) * A Huntin' Man (performed by Jack Albertson) * Goodbye May Seem Forever (performed by Jeanette Nolan and chorus) * Appreciate the Lady (performed by Pearl Bailey) International premieres * United States: July 10, 1981 * Argentina: July 23, 1981 * United Kingdom: October 22, 1981 * West Germany: November 13, 1981 * Italy: November 19, 1981 * France: November 25, 1981 * Spain: November 27, 1981 * Denmark: December 4, 1981 * Sweden: December 5, 1981 * Finland: December 11, 1981 * Netherlands: December 24, 1981 * Australia: December 26, 1981 * Hong Kong: January 14, 1982 * Portugal: February 18, 1982 * Norway: April 22, 1982 * Ireland: December 3, 1982 * Brazil: December 22, 1982 * Japan: March 12, 1983 * China: October 31, 1989 * Belgium: 2004 * Hungary: September 17, 2007 International titles * Argentina, Mexico, Peru: El zorro y el sabueso * Brazil: O Cao e a Raposa * Canada & France: Rox et Rouky * Croatia & Serbia: Lisica i pas * Denmark: Mads og Mikkel * Finland: Topi ja Tessu * Germany: Cap und Capper * Greece: I alepou kai to lagoniko * Hungary: A róka és a kutya * Iran: Roobah va sag-e shekari * Italy: Red e Toby nemiciamici * Japan: きつねと猟犬 (Kitsune to ryouken) * Netherlands: Frank en Frey * Norway: To gode venner - Tod og Copper * Poland: Lis i pies * Portugal: Papuca e Dentuca * Russia: ? * Spain: Tod y Toby * Sweden: Micke och Molle * Turkey: Tilki ve Avci Köpegi International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Fox and the Hound/International. Category:1981 films Category:1980s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Ron Miller Category:Films produced by Wolfgang Reitherman Category:Films produced by Art Stevens Category:Films directed by Ted Berman Category:Films directed by Richard Rich Category:Films directed by Art Stevens Category:Film scores by Buddy Baker Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation